Organizations involved in software development may employ a source code control (SCC) system for managing source code assets produced by software developers. SCC systems provide numerous benefits to these organizations, including serving as a central source code repository for storing source code assets, retaining historical information about how source code assets have evolved over time, providing access to historical versions of the source code assets, and providing a mechanism for developers to share source code with team members.